


Bait and Switch

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Robbery, being outlaws, just 2 boys having fun, red dead redemption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the world of outlaws and lawmen, sometimes a good house robbing is all you need to keep yourself busy. Michael and Gavin make a quick stop on their way back to the camp to run a few 'errands.'
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Fill the Void [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bait and Switch

House robberies were a sure fire way to top up the coffers if need be, find some food, medicine, and odd items that might have some value beyond the sentimental. But any point in the day—morning or night—it was always a bit of a gambit for if they’d make it out alive. Every farmer worth his salt would have a gun at the ready. The trick was persuasion, light feet, and a partner in crime.

Gavin first met Michael when he was brought up into Geoff’s fold of civilization’s outcasts. Michael was a narrow eyed, angry, russet haired boy who’d yell near constantly. He wasn’t the picture of stealth which was what Gavin was known for. But when Geoff paired them together to investigate in some potential robbery sites, they found they worked together well.

Michael was mostly brawn. He’d force things in through brute force if necessary and he was a decent shot when it came down to it. He’d be the distraction for when he and Gavin worked together, allowing Gavin to get into a house or a back building and take what was there.

They received a tip about a secondary business a farm was managing. Something to do with moonshine which the Braithwaites in this part of the county wouldn’t appreciate. Not when they had a monopoly on various liquors and spirits. The money made off the sales would be somewhere on the property. Michael just needed to pull off the right act.

“We do it in the day,” Michael said. “We leave the horses back a bit. I go up to the barn and be asking for help. Say my horse just up and died on me and if they know the way to the nearest town. I get them away from the house and you go on in when they’d all been gathered up at the barn.”

Gavin nodded. “Solid plan there, eh? Hope this all ain’t worth for nothing.”

“You’re telling me. Now come on. I want to be back at camp by sun down.”

They parted ways just before Michael needed to turn onto the drive and head up to the barn on the property. Gavin kept low to the ground, creeping along to the fence on the edge of the property before scrambling over top and dashing over in a crouch up to the house. He waited and watched as Michael approached those closest in the area.

“’lo there,” he said, raising a hand in greeting with a sort of exhaustion to it.

“What do you want?” one of the men asked.

“Why I was hoping you could help me out, sir,” Michael said. “See, my horse wasn’t too well off starting on the road this day and what happened was it just keeled right over and died.”

“Is that so?” The man sounded bored, but Michael’s talking was drawing them in even if they didn’t care.

“You ever seen a horse just keel over right then and there in front of you?” Michael said. “Now, let me tell you. It’s a _sight_ to behold.”

With the attention firmly on Michael in the middle of the farm yard, Gavin moved around to the back of the house to a door. He quietly walked inside and immediately started grabbing things off the countertops. He found himself first in the kitchen, and they could always use more canned goods while on the road.

He moved into the living room and pilfered the top of the mantle, that which was on the table there and in the cabinets before moving up the stairs. There were three bedrooms, well-furnished each of them. It must’ve been quite an operation then to house this many people.

The end tables were good sources of odds and ends. Some jewelry and a few spare coins. Through an open window, he heard Michael laughing down in the yard. Hopefully the men found his storytelling riveting, because this job depended on it.

He searched under each and every bed and happened to find a lock box in the largest of the three rooms. Gavin pulled out his knife and jimmied the lock open and found a nicely sized bill stack. He pocketed it quickly and stuffed whatever else was in the lock box into his bag. He returned it to its place under the bed and quickly retreated out of the house.

He was back over the fence in less than five minutes, sprinting back to where they’d left their horses and now all he had to do was wait for Michael.

Michael came strolling up the road some moments later looking mighty pleased with himself. “I can see why Geoff is such a fan of words,” he said. “That was the easiest thing I ever done.”

“Maybe you should look into becoming a solicitor.”

Michael laughed at him. “Very funny. Now let’s get going. I assume you found it all?”

Gavin tipped his head. “Wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.”

“Good. Now let’s go.”

From down the hill came a faint cry of _, “There they are! Get them!”_

Several shots were fired and spooked the horses. Before Gavin could grab hold the reins of his Trotter, she bolted and took off in the opposite direction.

“Grab on!” Michael, firmly seated on his mount, stretched his arm down for Gavin to grab hold. He hauled him up behind him and kicked his horse forward. They galloped off down the road, far from the angry men and their guns, running as fast as the horse could take them.

With his arms around Michael’s midsection, Gavin chanced a look over his shoulder and saw no one. Once they were off the main road and heading towards the forests, they’d be safe.

Gavin’s horse returned rather lazily after some time. He turned to it and said, rather accusingly, “And where were you, you dumb git?”

“Now is that any way to speak to a lady?” Michael said.

“She ain’t no lady. She’s a horse who disdains her rider.”

Michael laughed. “Well, if you gave her more attention, I bet she’d be much more obliged to stay for you.”

“Why would I do that when I know I have you at my side?”

He felt Michael pat his clasped hands settled around his stomach. “And you know I’ll always be there.”


End file.
